Syndulla, Hera
Hera Syndulla was a female Twi'lek rebel who lived during the transitional period between the fall of the Galactic Republic and rise of the First Galactic Empire. Born as a scion to an influential family on Ryloth, she would see the devastating effects of the Clone Wars and the tyrannical Empire that arose to supplant it. Daughter to famous Twi'lek Resistance leader Cham Syndulla and an adept pilot, Syndulla would travel across the galaxy in hopes of forming her own resistance movement against the Empire in her VCX-100 light freighter Ghost . Sure-footed and determined, she kept a secret Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster in her boot and eventually fell in love with Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus following the Gorse conflict, whom she successfully convinced to become a rebel. Leading a misfit group of rebels known as the Spectres on the agricultural backwater of Lothal, she would play a key part in the early rebellion against the Emperor's New Order. History Early Life Born on the planet Ryloth to her father Cham Syndulla and her mother, Hera was a little girl during the time of the Clone Wars. Her father Cham was a prominent Twi'lek revolutionary who had fought against the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Clone Wars and later against the Galactic Empire. She and her mother hid underground while the Separatist Droid Army occupied her homeworld. When the Republic's Clone Army came, Hera looked up at their ships and decided to become a pilot, prompting her to leave her family and home to pursue what she loved. During her childhood, Hera grew up on tales of how the purrgil, large space-dwelling creatures, had inspired people to develop the hyperdrive. As she grew older however, Syndulla came to regard the purrgil as a menace because they endangered hyperspace travel by crashing into ships. While working as a pilot, she lost more than one friend to collisions with purrgil. During the Clone Wars, Hera acquired an old astromech droid named Chopper. Following the defeat of the Separatists, the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire which refused to leave Ryloth. As a result, the Twi'lek Resistance led by her father Cham launched a resistance struggle against the Empire. During this resistance struggle, Hera's mother was killed and Cham came to prioritize Ryloth's freedom over his own family. As a result, strains developed in the relationship between Hera and her father. Hera was angry at Cham for neglecting her while Cham was upset with his daughter for devoting more attention to Chopper, whom he labeled a "second-rate junk pile". Hera's relationship with Cham was further strained when she joined the wider rebellion against the Empire rather than taking part in the Twi'lek resistance struggle. Appearance and Personality Hera's personality was somewhat two-sided; while she exuded a no-nonsense style of command, she was also known for being a very warm and compassionate individual. As a highly capable pilot and captain, Hera took good care of her ship, as well as her crew. Upon meeting Ezra, Hera developed a sort of motherly bond with the boy as she had with the other crewmembers. She was a true believer in the rebel cause and inspired hope in the rest of the crew. She was also the only other crew member aware of Kanan's test after Ezra stole the latter's holocron. Hera was in love with Kanan and usually confided in him. She was more than capable of putting her foot down when she saw conflict within the crew, such as sending Ezra and Zeb out on an errand together when the two had been fighting. While an adept fighter Hera was also very diplomatic and knew how to unite her crew to reach a common goal. A smart, tactful and highly observant individual, Hera could quickly detect a threat. As Lando Calrissian successfully played her crew members off one another to his own ends, Hera caught on to his trickery and put the con-man in his place. Her skills of deduction proved invaluable when her suspicions of Gall Trayvis allowed her to expose the man as an Imperial agent. She also remembered when the Jedi and clones fought in the Clone Wars, at one point being saved from death by them, and encouraged Kanan to trust Captain Rex and put aside his past animosity towards clones. As with other Twi'lek females, many considered her attractive, particularly Kanan but also less savory characters as well, including Okadiah Garson, Azmorigan, Lando Calrissian, and even Agent Kallus. She knew how to use her natural charm and beauty to her advantage when necessary, as seen when she manipulated the gangster Azmorigan in order to escape his ship. RPG D6 Stats Type: Freighter Pilot/Freedom Fighter DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Running 3D+2, Vehicle Blasters 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Languages 3D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Streetwise 5D, Survival 3D+2, Value 5D, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D, Communications 4D, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 6D+2, (s)Space Transports: VCX-100 7D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D+2, Command 4D, Con 3D+2, Persuasion 5D+1 STRENGTH 2D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Droid Programming 4D+1, Droid Repair 5D, Space Transport Repair 5D, Starship Weapons Repair 3D+2 Special Abilities: Tentacles: Twi’leks can use their tentacles to communicate in secret with each other, even if in a room full of individuals. The complex movement of the tentacles is, in a sense, a “secret” language that all Twi’leks are fluent in. Force Points: 2 Character Points: 13 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Blurrg-1120 Holdout Blaster (4D, 3-10/20/35, the character may make two shots as a single action. This counts as a single action but increases the task difficulty by one rank. If shooting at a single target make one roll, if shooting at two targets roll vs each.), Comlink, Flight Suit, Goggles, Datapad, Modified CEC VCX-100 Light Freighter “Ghost” Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters